Home
by nunuy
Summary: Kita tidak akan pernah tahu akan jatuh ke pelukan siapa. Kita tidak akan bisa memilih ataupun memaksa seseorag untuk menjadi 'rumah' kita. Yang jelas Tuhan tahu itu semuanya dengan sangat benar. / rating bisa naik sewaktu-waktu wahaha/


**HOME**

.

.

.

**PART 1 A**

.

.

.

" Jodoh itu sudah ada yang mengatur dan akan datang pada saatnya. Tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa pendamping pilihan dari Tuhan itu. Jangan menghindar, karena dialah rumah yang paling tepat untuk kembali."

" Seperti dirimu. Aku yakin dirimulah rumah untukku. Aku yakin kita memang ditakdirkan untuk saling memiliki. Walaupun dirimu cacat, aku yang akan menjadi kakimu untuk berjalan. Genggamlah tanganganku seerat mungkin dan jangan lepaskan."

Kedua orang berumur sekitar duapuluh lima tahun itu saling membagi senyum. Tatapan syarat akan kasih mereka lemparkan satu sama lain. Baginya, keadaan taman yang ramai itu bukanlah penghalang untuk mereka bisa memiliki dunia mereka sendiri. Semakin besar tatapan penuh cinta itu, maka semakin menipis pula jarak antara mereka. Hingga...

**KLIP!**

"Aaaahhh Bundaaaa kenapa dimatiin? Itu kan lagi seru-serunya."

"Iya ih auntie. Tidak seru."

Seorang prempuan yang masih terlihat muda itu tersenyum tipis dan mengusap kepala kedua bocah yang memprotesnya tadi.

"Rara, kamu tidak belajar? Bukankah sebentar lagi anak kelas duabelas akan ujian?"

"Ini kan malam sabtu, jadi kenapa harus belajar?"

Rara menghempaskan punggungnya kesenderan sofa dan tersenyum lelah.

"Tidak ingin keluar dengan temanmu? Autie lihat tadi ponselmu menampilkan pesan dari Cindy."

Mendengar nama sahabatnya disebut, langsung membuat Rara kembali menegakkan punggungnya dan tersenyum canggung. Anak belasan tahun itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengerti sifat sang auntie. Auntie nya memang memiliki suara pelan yang lembut, tapi nadanya begitu datar dan selalu ada makna tersembunyi disana.

"Hmmmm, sebenarnya tadi siang kita sudah janjian mau pergi. Tapi auntie dan uncle selalu melarang keluar malam."

"Keluarlah. Tapi ingat, kau harus sudah ada di dalam rumah ini tidak lebih dari jam sepuluh malam. Mengerti?"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Auntie tidak akan memberikan banyak wejangan, kamu sudah kelas duabelas, seharusnya tahu mana yang baik dan tidak."

Rara mengangguk antusias dan segera berlari ke kamar tamu untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Sebelum dia berangkat, dia sempatkan untuk mengecup berkali-kali pipi cubby sang auntie dan tersenyum ceria kearahnya.

"Nah, Wildan ayo ceritakan ke bunda tentang sekolah hari ini."

Anak kecil bernama Wildan itu tersenyum dan memberikan ruang untuk sang Bunda agar duduk di sampingnya. Dia mulai bercerita selayaknya anak berumur enam tahun. Senyum bahagia tidak pernah lepas dari bibir anak berparas tampan itu.

"Wildan senang ada Bunda yang mau mendengar cerita Wildan. Bunda Wildan yang dulu selalu marah kalau Wildan cerita seperti ini. Dan Ayah selalu sibuk di ruang kerja."

Wildan tersenyum tulus dan mengecup pipi Bundanya lama kemudian memeluknya penuh kasih. Perempuan muda itu tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukan sang anak. Dia hirup dalam-dalam aroma khas anak lelaki dalam dekapannya itu.

"Wildan sayang sama Bunda Nurma."

"Iya, Bunda juga. Sekarang sudah jam tujuh, saatnya melakukan yang jagoan mau. Wildan mau apa, hm?"

"Wildan mau main piano. Tapi Bunda tidak boleh ikut. Wildan mau mainnya sama paman Sam."

Nurma – prempuan muda itu – mengangguk dan mengusap pucuk kepala Wildan.

"Paman Sam kan sedang membantu Ayah Wildan di ruang kerja."

"Tapi Wildan maunya sama paman Sam."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang Wildan ke ruang piano biar Bunda panggilkan paman Sam. Bagaimana?"

Anak kecil itu ingin membantah, tapi melihat tatapan sang Bunda, dia langsung mengangguk dan berlari ke ruang khusus untuk alat musik. Tatapan Bundanya memang terkadang sulit untuk dibantah, daripada omongannya. Mata itu seperti memberikan titah tak tertolak oleh siapapun.

Nurma berjalan ke ruang kerja Ayah Wildan yang mana adalah suaminya. Ruangan itu berada di belakang rumah. Ruangan yang khusus di design seperti kantor mini, hanya untuk sang boss dan sekretarisnya saja.

"Oh, hai."

Yang pertama kali sadar sosok mungil itu berada di dalam ruang kerja adalah Sam. Sam adalah laki-laki berusia tiga puluh lima tahun. Sosoknya begitu penyayang dan hangat, dia adalah calon ayah yang baik untuk keluarganya dimasa depan. Sayangnya, lelaki dengan senyum menawan dan tubuh tegap itu belum membina keluarga.

"Wildan ingin bermain dengan kak Sam. Dia ada di ruang musik."

"Ah, tapi ada yang harus kuurus terlebih dulu. Aku harus kembali ke kantor."

"Setelah itu jangan kemari lagi."

Sudah hampir satu setengah tahun Sam mengenal Nurma. Lelaki dewasa itu hanya terkekeh dan mengulas senyum tipis. Dia tahu ucapan tanpa nada itu tidak main-main. Nurma adalah sosok yang humoris sebenarnya, namun terkadang sifatnya yang 'lain' muncul begitu saja. Apalagi matanya, mata itu seperti bernyawa.

"Tidak masalah. Temanilah Wildan, biar aku suruh yang lainnya."

"Ah, baiklah. Aku duluan adik manis."

"Ingatkan aku untuk memukul tanganmu itu om tua."

Gelak tawa mengiring kepergian Sam dari ruangan sang bos. Tawa pria dewasa memang menakutkan, itulah yang Nurma pikirkan.

Ruangan itu terasa sedikit canggung. Kedua orang disana hanya diam walaupun mata mereka saling terhubung. Pria awal tiga puluh tahunan itu yang pertama kali memutuskan kontak mata dan tersenyum lembut. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menghampiri prempuan mungil yang masih betah berdiri di tengah ruangannya.

"Kau sudah makan? Kenapa semakin terlihat kurus, hm?"

"Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Makanlah, jangan sampai sakit."

"Apakah itu bentuk perhatianmu untukku?"

"Tidak juga, hanya mengingatkan."

"Kalau begitu ingatkan aku terus."

Nurma mendengus pelan dan menarik tangan kekar yang baru saja ingin mengusap kepalanya dan mendudukan tubuh yang lebih besar darinya ke sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Lihatlah, itu makanan yang bi Inah masakan bahkan sampai dingin seperti itu karena diabaikan."

"Aku ingin kamu suapi."

"Berhentilah menjadi manja. Tidak ingat umur."

Bibir tipis itu selalu saja mengucapkan kata-kata yang tajam kepadanya. Andi –Ayah Wildan – hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengusak surai lembut milik sang istri. Tubuh dan pikirannya benar-benar lelah. Sejak satu minggu yang lalu dia terus saja bekerja tanpa henti. Perusahaannya hampir saja jatuh karena ulah tangan tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Aku... aku bisa meminjamkan bahuku kalau kamu mau."

Telapak tangan besar yang mengusap surai lembut sebahu itu tiba-tiba terdiam. Wajah tampannya yang terlihat berantakan tersentak kaget. Nurma yang baru saja mengatakan kalimat yang membuat sang suami terkejut hanya menatap seolah apa yang dia katakan tidak berdampak pada jantung orang lain.

"Aku tidak akan menolaknya."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Andi langsung mendekap tubuh mungil yang begitu pas di pelukannya. Itu adalah pelukan pertama setelah mereka menikah. Dia cukup sadar diri, jarak umur mereka juga tidak bisa dikatakan dekat. Mereka menikah ketika Nurma berumur duapuluh tahun dan dirinya berusia tiga puluh tahun. Dia juga sadar, bahwa mereka menikah hanya karena dirinya saja yang merasakan cinta bukan dengan istrinya, ah mungkin belum.

"Hei, kenapa diam? Tidak sedang berfikir mesum tentangku kan?"

Andi terkekeh dan semakin mendekap tubuh mungil sang istri. Nurma tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukan hangat itu. Dia menyukai dada bidang snag suami yang ternyata begitu nyaman dijadikan sandaran. Mendapatkan balasan dari Nurma, Andi semakin tersenyum lebar dan dadanya berpacu semakin cepat.

"Masih tidak ingin pindah kuliah di Jakarta?"

"Tidak. Aku belum siap berbisah sepenuhnya dari Bapak dan Ibu."

"Kita bisa membawa beliau tinggal disini. Ini juga rumah mereka."

"Kenapa kamu begitu baik denganku?"

Perlahan Nurma mulai melepaskan dekapan hangat yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Matanya menatap dalam mata berwarna hitam pekat dihadapannya. Mata yang memiliki warna berbeda dengannya. Mata yang selalu menatapnya lembut sejak pertama bertemu.

"Apa ada definisi yang sempurna mengenai rasa cinta kasih? Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk pertanyaanmu. Aku melakukan yang hatiku inginkan. Karena cinta kasih tidak membutuhkan alasan. Bukankah begitu?"

Tanpa diduga, bibir yang selalu berucap tajam kepadanya itu mengusal senyum tulus. Senyum yang ditujukan kepadanya sejak mereka menikah satu setengah tahun lalu. Senyum yang dia lihat sebelum mereka bersama.

"Tolong tunggu hingga aku selesai S1. Setelah itu, aku akan tinggal disini."

"Kumohon setelahnya lanjutkan disini."

"Mau membiayaiku sampai S3? Ah, uangmu memang berlimpah ya. Anda begitu dermawan ya pak, sampai banyak yang menyukai anda."

"Aku tidak butuh rasa suka mereka jika dirimu belum menyukaiku sepenuhnya."

"Manis sekali bibir anda."

"Ingin mencobanya?"

"Ingin kujejali cabai rawit?"

Tawa lepas mengisi ruangan itu. Dan kembali tubuh kekar itu mendekap tubuh mungil yang begitu pas dalam dekapannya. Kecupan-kecupan ringan dilayangkannya di pucuk kepala yang begitu harum dan lembut itu.

"Nah, sekarang Wildan tidur sama paman Sam dulu ya? Biarkan Ayah dan Bunda Wildan di dalam dulu."

"Iya paman. Wildan suka lihat mereka seperti itu."

"Jagoan pintar. Ayo paman bacakan cerita sebelum tidur."

Sam menutup pintu ruang kerja Andi perlahan dan menggendong Wildan. Ya, mereka berdua memang mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit.

**...TBC...**


End file.
